Right here waiting for you
by Bufflan
Summary: This is a Remus Lupin, Lily Evans fan-fiction. I got the inspiration to this fan fiction during a Marauders rpg with some friends. What if Lily and Remus had a secret romance before she and James become a couple. Hope you all like it.


**Right here waiting for you**

It was a Friday afternoon and the last class for the week had just ended. Lily was going down into the dungeons, she watched the students she passed as if she was patrolling. Which she hoped they all would think. The reason that she did this yet another day was that she was going to meet him, and they didn't want anybody else to find out. Because this was their small secret and it was planned to stay like that.

She opened the door to the dungeon number 12 and walked right in and waited for him to show up. It just took about 5 minutes before the door opened again and Remus went in.  
>"I've missed you" He said with a smile while he was watching this beautiful girl which he knew was his even as nobody else did. It was hard for him to hear James talking about how much he liked her and wanted to ask her out. It was even harder to not show how he felt about her around everyone else. He wanted to scream out how he felt but he couldn't that.<br>"I've missed you too" she said while she dragged him near him so if somebody would pass then they couldn't see them. She watched him with her beautiful green eyes and he couldn't help enjoying the moment..

He put her nearer him and felt her wonderful scent against him, he really loved it. Then he moved his lips nearer hers and they started to kiss. It was just too perfect almost. It was such a moment which could last forever if they just had the time. Sadly they didn't and his friends would miss him after a while. He had told Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail that he had to study for a while. It was the perfect alibi. They sat down at the floor close to each other and just get cosy by holding hands, kissing some more and just stare at each other. This lasted for about 20 minutes before they realized that they maybe should do something else but this.  
>"I hope the rest of the gang doesn't realize where you been going for the last weeks" she said to Remus smiling.<br>"They're at James Quidditch practice and still think I'm somewhere studying. Its okay, we're still safe here. I promise" he said smiling back to her, and then suddenly kissed her. She wasn't slow to return it.

After about 15 minutes they realized that they had to do what people expected of prefects or at least go away from the dungeons. "I don't want to leave you, knowing that I won't be able to hold you for a while and hear everything James says about you. It's unbearable..." He looked at her and watched her gave him a look of understanding.  
>"It's hard for me too, every time he's trying to ask me out I see you behind him and all I want is to run to you for shelter but it's impossible. We have to do the best of the situation." She said slightly sad, he could almost see the tears in her eyes.<br>"If we wait just a little bit more then we could show the others what we have, but not now" Remus said to her and she nodded back still slightly sad. But she did know what he meant; it wasn't such great idea to start a big fight about this while it came to his friends. Who knew what James should say or do if he found out? He had loved her since they all got here and for a lot of years he had tried to ask her out. She always told him no, but now she got a reason to really say no even as he didn't know why. She could agree that she got feelings for him, but she got feelings for Remus too. That's why they started this relationship.

They got up from the floor wiping off the dust from their cloaks, just watched each other and then gave each other a big hug. Or it was more holding each other like they would never meet again. It was like they couldn't stop kissing each other and after at least 10 kisses they stopped and watched the other person in front of them, smiling a little bit then stopped.  
>"I know I must go away but my feet don't want to move, my heart crying out this is wrong and I just want to stay with you forever. But I know I can't" said Remus while he moved nearer the door out. "I really don't want to go, not without you at least" he said sadly.<br>" I know what you mean but we don't have any other choice right now" Lily said more sad then Remus. "I know I just want you near me when I see you in the common room even if that's impossible. But I also know we must get going..." She said and Remus nodded back to her.  
>He went out of the door, slightly closed it after him and when he walked upwards to the great hall she started to go out of the dungeon too and slowly upwards the great hall and then to the common room. She needed to get to the girls dorm.<p>

The two following weeks went on like the previously and they kept to meet each other in the dungeons or in the back of the library behind some big bookshelf's. But this Friday they did meet each other in the dungeon but something about this day was different from the others. If Remus only know how much different when he went down towards the dungeon number 12, then he would probably not go there. But of course he didn't know it. He opened the door and walked in towards Lily who already was there waiting for him. He gave her a big smile, closed the door after him and went closer to her. When he stood right in front of her, he gave her a big hug. Just happy to be near her again. It was horrible to watch her in class but not be able to hold her or just put his hands through her hair. Oh he just loved lily's hair; the way it fell over her face and so on..  
>Lily was resting her head against Remus breast, holding him and couldn't help it but tears were falling from her eyes and down her face. This was just too hard for her..<br>_This is just to hard. I don't like to sneak away like this and then pretend that nothing is happening between us both. Just watch him with James who keeps asking me out. Not be able to snuggle with him in one of the couches in the common room. Or be able to hold his hand after class. The worst part is that I don't know what I feel about him anymore. I don't like to hide this; I want something real that I could show to the rest. What if this is the only thing we will ever get?_


End file.
